


Noche vacía invernal

by scienceFragile



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A sunset for Izaya Orihara
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceFragile/pseuds/scienceFragile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanto. -3°C. Mientras que debería estar congelándose, Izaya cada vez se sentía más y más cálido; puede ser, que hasta sus ojos hayan dejado de arder.<br/>Dedicated to Rukazaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche vacía invernal

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Noche vacía invernal  
> Resumen: Kanto. -3°C. Mientras que debería estar congelándose, Izaya cada vez se sentía más y más cálido; puede ser, que hasta sus ojos hayan dejado de arder.  
> A sunset for Izaya Orihara; Haruto, Himari, Sozoro e Izaya.  
> Los personajes de las novelas de Durarara, le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.
> 
> Dedicado a mi autora favorita de todos los tiempos, Rukazaya. Realmente amo tu trabajo.

–Qué desagradable.

Estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, mirando como el fuego consumía la leña cuando escuchó aquello a sus espaldas.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Himari-chan?

Su tono, impasible, retumbó por la habitación en penumbras y vacía; de no ser por Izaya y Himari.

– ¿Es este intento de familia-plástica algo que creaste para satisfacer a tu corazón vacío? – Himari frunció el ceño, escuchando como las ramas más delgadas crujían por el fuego –. Eres patético, asqueroso.

–Realmente me alegro de que al fin me dirijas la palabra, Himari-chan, ¿No podía ser con algo más dulce? ¿Cómo un 'gracias por cuidar de mi' o algo parecido?

–Muérete, muérete, por el bien de todos los seres humanos del planeta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo las palabras que Izaya estaba a punto de soltar. Ambos dirigieron su vista al invasor que interrumpió en la habitación.

–Señorita, la hora de dormir se le pasará – habló Sozoro, con expresión neutra. Pero Izaya pudo identificar sin problemas el odio que irradiaba su mirada hacia él; no por nada había pasado toda su vida observando a los humanos… los conocía como la palma de su mano. Cada una de sus acciones y emociones. Todo era suyo.

Himari asintió y desapareció sin si quiera mirar a Izaya; Sozoro fue detrás de ella, ignorándolo también.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, y la habitación quedó nuevamente en penumbras, Izaya pudo volver a su soledad.

Aquella soledad en la que se encerraba en sí mismo.

¿Intento de familia plástica…?

Una rama se partió al quemarse.

El sonido resonó por toda la habitación, y él entrecerró los ojos mirando las llamas moverse.

Sólo los humanos… podrían pensar en eso de tal manera. Como si él quisiese una familia.

Humanos… cada vez le sorprendían más. Él mismo, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, había sido degradado a esto por uno. Por negar la parte humana que permanecía latente en el interior de Shizuo, él mismo se había sentenciado. Y en su momento, no le importó. Era capaz de morir por lograr su cometido: borrar esa parte latente dentro de Shizuo.

Sí… ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Apretó la manta que le cubría las piernas, y cerró los ojos por un momento. Quizás, si lo hacía, el picor en ellos se detendría. Quizás.

La puerta volvió a abrirse a sus espaldas, esta vez con sigilo. Él no se movió, ni si quiera abrió los ojos. Permaneció ahí, estrujando la tela que lo cubría y protegía del frío invernal.

Escuchó pasos, uno detrás de otro. Tap, tap, tap.

Y después, algo cálido le cubrió la espalda, tan delicado como si se tratase del rose de una flor.

–Yo no pienso que seas patético, Izaya-san.

Haruto entrelazó sus dedos sobre el pecho de Izaya, rodeándolo, y apoyó la frente sobre su hombro. No esperó respuesta, y continuó:

–Yo pienso… que Izaya-san es una gran persona.

Humanos…

Siempre, superaban al mismísimo Orihara Izaya.


End file.
